Never Turn Down A Free Cookie
by artemis347
Summary: My first tsy at a one shot! yah! go me! horrible i think because it's just so monotonous! argh! oh well! i might repost it if i get enough flames, or bad rmarks, well see your reviews b-bye!


Artemis347: this is my first shot at a one chappy fic! But if ya want a sequel or more chaps ask! And you may be granted!  
  
Never Turn Down A Free Cookie  
  
Tyson loved eating. He never missed a chance to eat if he could help it. Whatever people said about him being baka and a person who rushed into things without looking to see the consequences were wrong. Tyson often dwelled in thought at night and that's why he slept so heavily in the mornings despite his team members' attempts to wake him up.  
  
Kai was staying in Russia while his team went and split up to their different countries and places that they wished to visit.  
  
He finally came up with a piece of advice that he knew that Kai wouldn't understand at first but he would learn to after some time and realization.  
  
*The Next Day *  
  
"Though you have been a real sourpuss off and on and annoying to say the least, Kai, I still want to leave you with these." Tyson said to his cold captain. They would see each other after a while and hopefully Kai might be slightly different.  
  
Kai looked surprised at his teammate's words and was forced to accept the box that was pushed into his hands.  
  
"Thanks" he said uncertainly.  
  
When Kai got to where he was staying with Tala his friend from when the Abbey was still in works. Tala had been able to get a job and though you might not know, he was very well educated. Tala had asked Kai if he would stay there so he could catch up with his friends. Kai agreed because he figured that it would be good and that was he could see his grandfather put to jail where he belonged. That would be satisfactory.  
  
Kai opened the box and looked at its contents, a carefully decorated piece of folded paper and a small magnet cookie. The piece of paper simply said  
  
"Never Turn Down A Free Cookie Think on this Tyson"  
  
He wondered what Tyson was talking about. What sort of advice was that????  
  
*2 Weeks Later *  
  
Kai understood what Tyson meant now. He had deciphered the meaning and wondered if he should take the advice. For Tyson a cookie was an opportunity, a chance for food which was his life after beyblading. Tyson had been telling him to never turndown an opportunity.  
  
Was it just him or did Tyson have second sight, he had turned down the opportunity to a chance at a relationship, now he saw how he shouldn't have, that person have been injuring his friends, Tala included and he felt so bad about it. Kai had found the person and told her to find another one to harm because he didn't want his friends hurt on his account. She wouldn't give up. However a date with him convinced her that Kai was not for her. He barely paid attention to her; he argued and was to bossy for her taste. So she had given up and he hadn't seen her again, for that he was grateful.  
  
So now he knew what Tyson meant, now he would have to use it. Soon he would have the chance to though he didn't know it. As he turned down the street and walked into the house where he and Tala lived he saw Tala pacing about the room and when he entered the room the red haired teen jumped, woken from his deep thoughts. He told Kai there was a party going to be held and many people were invited and that Kai should go, he would feel so alone otherwise and so without hesitation he agreed to Tala's surprise. Kai knew this was a chance that he should take, maybe he would find something that he would have missed if he had not accepted.  
  
*A Week Later*  
  
Kai couldn't believe how that party changed his life. He now had a girlfriend. A girl that liked him and he liked her surprisingly! He was glad of the advice and when he saw Tyson he would thank him.  
  
*end*  
  
Artemis347 : this is my first one-shot fic! This is slightly spiritual and that's good! Take my advice with the cookie! I know it's really slow and slightly boring. Horrible! But who cares! And if you really want a sequel ask and if you want more chappy's then ask. Well ya know the drill  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
